


A Bite to Remember

by Blackwell_Writes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Lemons, Male edge play, The Arcana Smut, the arcana - Freeform, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwell_Writes/pseuds/Blackwell_Writes
Summary: At the Fall Masquerade in Vesuvia, things heat up as a Doctor and a Vampire meet and mingle.





	A Bite to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting smut, and publishing finished fic in general.  
Rina is my MC for Julians route, and through Discord I got the idea of her being a vampire for an AU with her lovely doctor.

The fall masquerade was a spectacle of glittering warm colors, and thrumming voices mingling with breathing and heartbeats. The Count had obviously spared no expense: performers ranging from acrobats, to fire eaters, and even a magician - she thought he might be the one responsible for the free floating fires that provided the light of the party - wove through the crowd. It was impressive; the way the fire avoided the hanging decorations. Beauty and danger, the exact mix she had come to expect from Vesuvia after all this time.  
Delicacies from all the neighboring nations were piled on the buffet table, which took up an anti-chamber off the ballroom. She walked through to the adjoining room, her eyes taking in the visual delicacies surrounding her, and her feet itching for a dance. Scanning the crowd for a suitable partner, she paused a moment to watch the Count and Countess "dance" across the floor, both fighting to lead the other and trying to hide it. There was just enough jerking to their steps to give it away.  
That's when she saw him. Tall, pale, and dressed as a raven, with hair just a shade darker than her own. His suit was trimmed in feathers, and both jacket and pants clung to him in every right way. Her eyes followed the line of his body from thigh high boots, lingering over his hands - unfortunately hidden by gloves - all the way up to his square shoulders... stopping at the big beaked mask she wanted to rip off. She wanted to look at his face, sure that it matched the rest of his body in beauty. He was the most enchanting thing she had seen in a very long time, and she wanted to make the feeling last.  
He met her gaze as though she had called his name. Although he knew she was a perfect stranger. He felt himself blush under her direct appraisal, and he was glad of his mask hiding the heat in his face. He returned the gaze, sizing up the confidence and grace in her stance. She was petite, red-haired, and obviously not of his world. He was unsure what animal she had dressed as, but she was draped in plush silver-gray furs, and her mask was a fine web of silver that caught the light and glittered almost as much as the counts arm. He was caught by her eyes though. They were too far apart for him to see the color, but they were intense and... enthralling. He was both eager for the chance to meet her, and terrified at the thought of speaking to her.  
The Count and Countess' dance finally ended, and the floor opened up to them all. A series of group dances began, leaving no room for set partners or conversation. They would meet briefly during the turns, brushing hands and stealing glances, but inevitably they were pulled apart again. This continued for three long dances, until she had had enough of it. They ended near each other, and she caught his eye again. Very slowly and deliberately she turned from him and walked to the balcony. She leaned on the mezzanine and and waited for him, gazing at the stars all the while.  
He nearly tripped on his way to follow her. He stood behind her, and... froze. He didn't know what to say, moreover his throat felt like it was ablaze with nerves. He tried to swallow as he stood there and stared at her.  
She felt him behind her before she heard him. Leaning on her removed fur, she felt the heat radiate off of him pleasantly, and he smelled of coffee and leather. She took a deep breath to savor it, "Lovely, isn't it?"  
"What?" he asked in shock, shaken from his unintended study of her bare back.  
She turned to him, looking at him properly now they were close "The night sky. The stars."  
"Oh, why yes. They are lovely..." he cleared his throat and bowed slightly, "I'm Dr. Devorak."  
She smiled, extending her hand "Lady Rina Hickey."  
He took her hand and bowed properly to kiss it, "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Rina."  
Her smile widened at the feel of his warm lips on her hand, "All my pleasure, Dr. Devorak."  
He straightened, blushing again beneath the mask, "Please, call me Julian."  
"Julian, then." she tilted her head slightly studying his grey eyes now they were close, "Although, you must drop my title as well. Quid pro quo and all that."  
"Of course. Rina," Julian's mouth twitched up into a brief smile. The orchestra began playing another song, and he offered her his hand, "may I have this dance?"  
Rina slid her hand into his, "You may, if I may have the next."  
"I am yours for as many as you please!" He laughed, slipping her arm around his, and leading her back into the ballroom. They floated through the room together, and through every dance for the rest of the evening.  
Eventually, tired from exertion, they retired out to the garden and walked among the flowers. They talked now as they walked, without the music to overpower them or other ears to listen in. She asked about his family, and he gushed about his sister. He asked about her past, and she showed him a flower that conveniently caught her eye.  
There was an archway of roses Rina knew held a secret passage that led to her chambers. She avoided more of his questions by kissing him, and gladly letting him kiss her in return. His lips were softer than they looked, and he tasted of coffee. She was stronger than seemed plausible, and her hair smelled of sweetgrass. Hands wandered, and bodies moved together in a rhythm-less dance. She pushed Julian against the hedge, he moaned and left her lips for an instant. Rina kissed his neck, resisting the urge to nip him.  
"Come to my chambers..." she whispered to him.  
Julian bit his lip, and shuddered in pleasure. "I'll go wherever you want, beautiful."  
Rina smiled and stepped away from him slightly, taking his hand "Follow me."  
He nodded, and was immediately confused when she pulled him toward the archway. But he stayed silent, feeling questions ought be left for later. The world hazed around them for an instant as they passed under the roses, and were suddenly standing in front of a light wooden door, inside the palace.  
Rina led him through the door with a beguiling look over her shoulder, and a conspicuous wink. Once the door closed behind them, she let go of his hand, and turned to him. Slowly, she reached up and removed her mask, then reached up to touch his face. He didn't move to stop her as her hands slid to his mask, gently lifting it away from his skin. The cool air of her room felt like ice on his over-heated skin. Her eyes studied his face; it wasn't quite what she had imagined. Wearier, older than he seemed. But handsome still, and those eyes... She thought she could very easily lose herself in those eyes like the clouds of early mornings at sea.  
Caressing his face, she very much wanted to kiss him once more. But she held back, there were matters to take care of, "Julian...?"  
"Hm?" Julian hummed, slightly startled at the sound of his name. He had gotten lost himself, tracing the lines of her face with his eyes as his hands rested on her hips. She had such strange eyes; one jewel blue, the other green as a forest. And round cheeks, so soft to look at, softer still to touch... his hand moved up, almost on its own to cup her cheek as she began speaking.  
Rina leaned into his touch, his leather glove was soft and warm against her skin, "I'm fairly sure we both want the same thing to happen here... but will you say it for me? Say you want me as I want you?"  
Heart jumping into his throat, Julian swallowed and nodded, "I do. I want you, Rina."  
Smiling, she nodded too, "And should either of us want to stop, we'll say 'bumblebee'. Agreed?"  
"Yes..." he whispered, leaning down to steal a kiss.  
As they kissed, she led him back into her bedroom from the anti-chamber. When she felt the bed against her legs, she pulled away from him sharply. Purposely leaving him wanting to continue. He whimpered, moving his hand from her hair back to her face. She smiled, and her eyes gleamed daringly in the candlelight.  
"Kneel." she leaned close to him, and purred the order into his ear.  
He froze for a moment before obeying, sinking to his knees, long legs shaking slightly from excitement. He began to remove his hand from her face... but she stopped him.  
"Uh uh." she scolded lightly, turning her head to catch his finger in her teeth. She deliberately turned her head to look him in the eye. Rina wrapped her hand around his wrist, and pulled his hand out of his glove slowly, leading him down the front of her body. His breath hitched and heart stuttered as he felt every curve of her neck, and breasts... she led his hand all the way down to her thigh. He couldn't look away from her eyes, they held each others gaze with an intensity loaded with unspoken promises about to be fulfilled.  
She dropped his hand and his gaze at the same moment, turning away from him to discard his glove, along with her own, on a nearby chaise.  
"Take off the other one." She told him as she again removed her furs.  
He did so, and tossed it cheekily on top of her furs for her to see. She smiled to herself, "Good boy... You may stand now."  
He scrambled to his feet, "May I touch you?"  
She turned to him, tapping the buttons on her shoulder, "Help me undress, if I may help you with the same?"  
In half a moment he was in front of her. She let him lead in this, kissing her heartily and heavily, hands tearing at each others clothes in the heat of desire. Her breasts brushed his bare skin, and she shuddered in delight. With one hand she pushed him away and onto the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows as they took each other in.  
His eyes raked over her slender body, drinking her in as the light made shadows dance across her pale skin. She looked healthy, but somehow she reminded him of one who was malnourished as a child. A look of hunger that lingered on her even beneath the obvious desire burning in her eyes. She stepped closer to him, and he ceased looking at her with any semblance of a doctors eye.  
She watched him watch her, making her own exam of his body. Beautifully broad shouldered, his red hair carried down onto his chest, stark on his skin. She followed the fine line of hair down his body to his waist, where a deep V accentuated his hips, and led to a cock already throbbing for her. Begging for her.  
She stepped toward him, joining him on the bed and reaching out to stroke his length with one hand, "Tell me how much you want me."  
Julians eyes rolled slightly as she touched him, and for a moment he forgot what words were. "Please, Rina, I want you terribly."  
"Keep going..." she kept stroking him as he tried to find more words, distracting him as she straddled his thigh and began to rub herself against him, leaving a trail of juices on his leg. His hands flew up to grab her hips, and she gently smacked them away with her free hand, "Not yet. Keep them over your head."  
He whimpered, but obeyed once more, "P-please... please let me inside you..."  
She shivered on him, "Good boy... tell me when you're almost there."  
He nodded, biting his lip and letting his head fall back onto the pillows. She wanted to reward him, just a little, and bent down to kiss the tip. He let out a divine moan, and she let go of him. His head popped up like a spring, "Wh-why?"  
"If we're too loud we may summon my handmaid. I want you to myself. Can you be quiet, my pet?"  
He throbbed at the pet name, and nodded, biting his lip again.  
"Good boy... Use a pillow if you need to, but I hope you don't. I enjoy your face far too much." She began moving on him again, massaging his balls as she edged him once...twice...thrice. By the third time he was panting, and looking at the pillow as though he may grab it. She was worked up enough from everything she had done to him that the teasing was over. She got off his thigh, and hovered over him. Rina kissed him deeply, wanting him, and also for the purpose of stifling the moans she knew were about to come. She was dripping as she slid onto him, her eyes rolling back and moaning into his mouth. Julian moaned as well, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth to taste her fully.  
There was nothing graceful or careful or calculated about this. They set a tempo too fast to dance to as they lost themselves in ecstasy over and over again. Long into the night, they were sitting up as she rode him, clinging to each other for dear life. He needed to breathe, and she wanted to keep kissing him. They compromised with her kissing his throat, biting lightly, sucking, feeling his blood flowing under her lips... She was famished and finally feeling it.  
He could be hers... she knew that. One bite and he would be all hers. Claimed, no longer a target for others like her, just...hers. And she wanted him. Selfish as it was, stupid though it might prove to be, she wanted him. Just one bite... She paused, fangs hovering over delicate, delicious, decadent skin. She held herself back, for him.  
He could be hers...and he knew that. He felt it, the absence of a pulse when he kissed her hand. The lack of a heart beat as he held her. The thirst in her eyes. Even more the way she was kissing his neck now, reverently, carefully, so unlike the rest of the ways she had handled him thus far. "Bite me." The only order he would utter to her that night was more of a desperate plea falling from his lips.  
She froze and snapped back to look at him, "What?" she tilted his chin down so they had to meet each others eyes, "What did you say?"  
He gently removed her hand from his chin, and kissed her fingers, "Bite me. I know what you are, Lady Rina. I want you to bite me. Choose me."  
She blinked at him, tracing his lips with one finger. Of course he figured it out. He was a doctor. "Are you sure?" she asked, "There's no turning back if I do. You'll be mine, forever, whether you choose to become as I am or not."  
He nodded, eyes unwavering from hers, "Bite me."  
She pulled him to her, kissing him deeply and passionately, giving him every chance she could to back out. He didn't back down, kissing her back fervently, hands roaming over her again, loving the feel of her against him. They were both close to the edge as she moved back to his neck, this time deliberately seeking the place where his pulse was strongest. They came together as she sank her fangs into him. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and he moaned unashamedly as they clutched each other hard enough to leave bruises.  
His blood gushed into her mouth freely, and she moaned as she sucked it up. The iron of his blood mingled with the sweat from his skin, the taste indescribable and addictive. She kept drinking, caressing him as she did. Carefully sliding off of him as she felt him going limp below the waist. She kept drinking as she lowered him carefully onto the bed, cuddling with him as she neared her fill. She licked his neck clean, the wounds healing as she finished.  
Julian was shaking lightly as she laid next to him, petting his chest and looking up at him adoringly, "Are you alright, my pet?"  
He thought he nodded, unable to speak. Julian's head was swimming with the after-glow of everything. He was exhausted and drained, adrenaline rushed through him keeping him awake, but his bones felt like lead. He swallowed, and looked at Rina with a weak and tired smile.  
Rina stroked his cheek, studying his face. His pupils were dilated as far as they would go, the grey of his eyes reduced to a sliver. She pulled herself up, and kissed his forehead, "Stay here."  
She got off the bed and rang a bell for her handmaid. While she waited she wrapped herself in a sheet, and fetched a fur blanket for her new lover. There was a soft knock on the door, and she stepped out of the room for a moment to give instructions. She came back in, and crawled next to Julian, pulling the fur around them and settling in comfortably.  
Reaching up, Julian touched her face as he processed what they had done. Rina leaned into his touch. She moved slowly, carefully, making sure she wouldn't startle him, "I've sent Claudette for wine and fruit. I have to stay here until the sun sets again, and you should rest after I drink from you."  
He nodded, "Am I...?"  
She shook her head, "No. There's more to changing than simply that. We can discuss that later."  
He nodded again, turning on his side to hold her, and slide down to lay his head on her chest. She wrapped him in her arms, and stroked his hair until they were both blissfully dozing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if the formatting isn't....great. I'm getting the hang of ao3


End file.
